An Unkindness
by LeoMyLove16
Summary: The gang meets at the Rivercourt 4 years after graduation as promised and the Scott sister reflects on life back when her and her brothers and friends were in high school.
1. Prologue: Coming Back For More

**So yeah this is a little sister story and they're all meeting up at the Rivercourt 4 years later like they promised. I was thinking that the little sister could reflect about life in Tree Hill and have like flashabacks. All the couples and dramas would be the same and all the same things happened to each character it would just be like how the sister saw things. I was thinking of doing like episodes as chapters, like combining the events of a few episodes and making that one whole chapter. Get it? I'm really excited about and it probably sounds super lame if your reading this but in my head it's a lot better. So yeah what do you think?? Just review this I guess…**

Prologue: Coming Back For More

Lucas Scott stood beneath the tall basketball hoop at the Rivercourt with his longtime girlfriend Peyton Sawyer. Their lives had drastically changed over the past four years. Some things good and some things bad…but they had gotten through it together and that was really all that mattered.

Peyton had spent most of her time in L.A. as a music supervisor for television and films. She also designed album covers for bands and musicians.

Lucas, on the other hand, spent his time wherever his book tour took him. His critically acclaimed semi-autobiographical novel about life in Tree Hill, North Carolina titled "An Unkindness of Ravens" was very popular amongst the generation of teenagers and young adults.

Lucas looked over at Peyton who hadn't said much the entire time they had been there. "Nervous to see everyone?"

"No. Not really. Just anxious I guess. I mean I talked to everyone before hand. I guess just seeing certain people in person is going to be a little bit weird"

"By certain people do you mean Brooke?" Lucas asked. He put his arm around her shoulder for comfort.

Peyton laughed. "You know me too well. But yeah. I mean after we left each other that summer and I went to L.A. and she went to New York it got hard to stay in touch, you know, we went our separate ways and made new friends. I think I'm just worried that she forgot about all the good times we had and just thinks about the bad ones"

Lucas ran his fingers through Peyton's blonde curly hair. "Peyton, you and Brooke were best friends for years before all the drama happened. I don't think anyone could forget years of memories. She's got a bigger heart than that and you know it"

Peyton smiled and nodded her head. "I know" she said quietly.

Just then, three more people walked onto the basketball court.

"You ready for a rematch big brother?"

Lucas laughed. "How you been Nate?"

Nathan hugged his brother. "Been good man. You?"

"Ah. Same." it was at this moment he saw his best friend.

"Hi Luke" she said.

"Hales! You look awesome. God I've missed you!" he picked her up and embraced her in a big hug.

"Missed you too! How's the book tour?"

"It's been great. It feels good to be home though"

"Well Tree Hill isn't the same without you Luke"

"Mouth? Wow. It's good to see you man." Lucas hugged Mouth as well.

"How is Mrs. Haley James Scott doing?" Peyton asked her friend as they embraced in a hug.

"Good. How is miss Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer doing?"

"I've been great. It's nice to have a break from work though."

"Ah. I hear you. The music industry can be tough. Trust me I know."

Both girls laughed as Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina joined the circle.

There were more hugs and greetings and "How have you been's" between the group of friends.

Brooke didn't even say anything to Peyton when she saw her. She just gave her a long hug.

Lucas whispered into his girlfriends ear "Does that calm your worries?"

Peyton playfully shoved her boyfriend as she looked at everyone around her.

"So who all are we still waiting for?" she asked.

"Well, Junk, Fergie, Skills, and Bevin are all meeting us tomorrow" Haley said.

"And Chase is flying in tomorrow too" Brooke said.

"So that just leaves Hannah" Peyton said. "Has anyone talked to her? How's Julliard? Brooke have you seen her around the city?"

"No. Not at all. I've talked to her on the phone. We've tried to make plans to meet up and go to lunch or something but it never works out. She says its really hard to get away from school." Brooke replied.

Just then a car pulled up and out stepped Hannah. She walked across the faded markings of 13 teenagers signing their names four years previously on the court. Her friends and family stared at her in awe. Her long dark brown hair flowed passed her shoulders, her bangs were pulled back with a bobby pin, and her perfect make-up made her look stunning. Her tight jeans long sleeved top fit her slim dancer body perfectly. Her black converse clunked against the Rivercourt as she approached them.

"So what? I'm a few minutes late and you all start the reunion without me?" she questioned with a smile.

Brooke was the first to speak. "H. Scott is that you?"

"The one and only" she answered.

Brooke smiled and walked over to her friend. "God I've missed you"

Hannah wrapped Brooke into a hug. "I've missed you too, Brooke"

Hannah then walked over to Nathan and Haley.

"Hi Nathan!" she kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I missed you so much." Hannah turned to Haley and hugged her. "You too, Hales"

"Aww. We've missed you too, Hannah" Haley said.

"James has been asking about you. He doesn't really remember you from when you visited but he sees your picture and asks about you" Nathan said.

Hannah smiled. "That's sweet. Sorry I haven't been able to visit since that one time at Christmas. It's just so hard to get away from school"

Lucas walked over and pulled his sister into a hug. "How's Julliard treating you little sister?"

"Hi Luke!" Hannah laughed. "It's good. Very tiring but dancing is what I love to do so it's worth it"

"That's great, Hannah" Peyton said.

"Peyton! I missed you girly!" Hannah hugged the girl whom she considered to be one of her best friends.

"Missed you too!" Peyton replied.

"Where's my hug, bitch?" Rachel asked.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Hey Rachel"

"How are things?" Rachel asked as she hugged Hannah.

"You care?"

"Well yeah, you may or may not believe this but I missed you"

Hannah laughed. "Yeah…I don't believe it"

"Well, it's the truth. I don't have anyone to fight with anymore."

"Aww. Poor you" Hannah said sarcastically.

Hannah turned around to go talk to Nathan and Haley again but she saw someone she missed more than anyone standing in front of her. Without saying a word she wrapped him into a hug.

"You look great, Hannah" he whispered to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself , Mouth"

"I've really missed you" he said.

"I've missed you too"

"We should grab some lunch tomorrow and catch up. I want to know everything you've been up to"

"Sounds like a plan" Hannah said.

Hannah turned to look at her friends. Her arms were stilled wrapped around Mouth.

"I have missed you all so much. I guess there really is only one Tree Hill"

**So what do you guys think? I'm kind of excited for this. So yeah tell me if should continue or if this totally sucks. Review it!**


	2. 40 Kinds Of Sadness

**I'm sorry for the long wait you guys. My computer was messed up we JUST now got it fixed soo yeah. Anywho. I know that I said each chapter was going to be the events of a few episodes put together, which it will, but not just yet. I thought you guys might like to read what I got for now since I haven't updated in forever and a day. So here we go...chapter one of my newest story "An Unkindness". R&R!**

Chapter 1: 40 Kinds Of Sadness

_My name is Hannah Scott. I'm 20 years old and I'm a dance major at Julliard in New York City. I graduated class of '07 with my brothers Nathan and Lucas. Now you may be wondering how that's possible to graduate with them if they're two years older than me but it's really pretty simple. I skipped the fourth and fifth grade and I have a late birthday therefore, I was 12 going into high school. Sadly, I've been labeled the smart girl all my life. Especially by my brother Nathan. Nathan is my real brother. Lucas, on the other hand, is my half brother. We only share the same ass of a father. Back in high school, up until about our junior year, I didn't really know Lucas very well. He and his mom hated my family so we had never really spoken._

_My whole life up until college had been revolved around basketball. My dad was an amazing player and Nathan is too. So you could imagine that basketball was pretty much the only thing talked about in my house. While Nathan was off shooting free-throws in our driveway, I was in a spare room/turned dance studio room doing dance routines in front of the large mirror I had my dad install on the wall for me. I've had professional dance training since age 3. My mom signed me up at first because she thought I'd look cute in a tutu but it turns out I really liked it. As I got older it was my escape from the insanity my life had become. It was how I spent most of my time. The sad part is that I think the only reason my dad threw the money at me for dance was so that he could get me out of his way so he could focus on Nate and basketball. Now, I only think this because I've been dancing for about 17 years and my dad has never been to a single recital or competition. Sad, I know. Nathan has been to a bunch of recitals and he didn't even like me until I was like 15. No, seriously. He hated me. When I got pushed up to sixth grade when he was in sixth grade people made fun of him. They picked on him for having a little sister in his grade. Therefore, he picked on me. Him and his best friend Tim would always trip me in the hallways and make me drop my books or they'd throw things at me in the lunch line. Pretty mature right? Then when we got to high school he just stopped talking to me all together. It didn't really bother me then. I mean, he was the biggest jerk you would ever meet. Just like my dad. And where, you may ask, was my mother in all of this? Well she used to do a lot of business and was usually on trips for work so I was pretty much on my own. I remember missing her all the time when she was gone, just because she was the only person in my house that I could stand to be in the same room with. And even though she was always on business she still managed to make it home for most of my dance recitals and competitions and I loved her for it. Since she was one of those workaholic moms I never got to have the type of relationship that most girls have with their moms. So her coming to one of my dance recitals was almost like having some heart to heart conversation with her. It was the only thing that made us even remotely close. _

_To be honest, being the smart girl really didn't help me at school. I didn't really have any friends there. The girls that did talk to me only used me to get to Nathan so after a while I just stopped talking at school. I just did my work and danced. That was what my life had become. But thank god it all changed my junior year otherwise I don't know where I'd be right now…_

_(Five years previous)_

I knocked on my brother's bedroom door to ask him for a ride to my dance class and he basically flipped out.

"What?!" I heard him yell.

"Um…Nate can you give me a ride to dance?" Normally I would never ask him but my mom was out of town and my dad was still at the dealership.

"Um…No!" he spat nastily through the door.

"Please?" I asked starting to give him an attitude.

"Hannah! I'm busy!"

"Well can you stop having sex with Peyton for like 15 minutes and take me to my class!?"

"How does she always know?" I heard Nathan whisper.

"Duh. Her IQ is like off the charts. It's not that hard to figure out" my brothers girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer whispered back.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Nathan, dad isn't home, if you don't take me I'm calling mom"

"Fine! Gimme a minute!" he yelled angrily.

I smirked cunningly. I knew that would work. Mommy dearest is the only one that doesn't give the basketball prince whatever he wants.

"I'll be waiting in the car!" I yelled walking away from the door.

I was waiting in my brother's huge SUV but he walked up and said we were taking Peyton's car. I didn't even bother asking why. On the way there Nathan tried to find a CD with music he could "tolerate".

"What is this crap she listens to?" he asked but I knew he wasn't talking to me. He was thinking out loud.

"It's Dashboard Confessional. The album is called A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar" I said not looking at him.

"Whatever. It's still crap."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever"

"Do you want to walk?" he asked slamming on the brakes.

I flew forward, had I not been wearing my seatbelt I probably would have flown through the windshield considering my small size.

"God Nate! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No. Just injure you. Then you couldn't dance and I wouldn't have to drive you to this dumb class" He smirked at me so I hit his shoulder.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled. "And P.S. I'll have my license at the end of next year!"

"Doesn't help me much. We'll be seniors next year and you don't get your license until right before graduation. God, I cannot wait for graduation when I can get the hell away from this town"

"You think I'm not excited about leaving this place? I just want to be in New York at Julliard already"

"If you get in"

"Thanks for the support" I scowled.

"I'm just saying its hard to get in Hannah. I don't want you getting your hopes up and then be disappointed"

"Yes you do. It would make your day to see me upset"

"True." He nodded his head in agreement with my comment. I just stared at him in disgust. "But how is that even going to work? No way they'd let a 16 year old be in New York at that school alone"

"They would if I emancipate myself"

Nathan laughed right in my face. "You would really emancipate yourself?"

"Yeah. In a heartbeat. Are you saying you wouldn't?"

"No way! As much as I hate dad pressuring me about basketball I could deal with it if it meant money and a car and a nice house to live in"

"You are so shallow" I looked away from him.

"Oh get over it, Hannah"

We pulled up to my dance studio a second later and I grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

"You coming the game tonight?" he asked

"Yeah. If Uncle Keith is going"

"What is your obsession with him?"

"It's not an obsession, creep. He's my uncle and I like spending time with him."

"Whatever. I'll tell dad to pick you up then on his way to the game"

"Ok bye" I said getting out of the car. "Oh, have fun during your quickie with Peyton before the game" I added.

"Go screw yourself" he yelled right before I shut the door in his face. He sped away quickly as I approached the doors of the dance studio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dance class my dad picked me up and we went straight to Nathan's basketball game. I liked going because usually my Uncle Keith was there. He was the only person besides my mom that really listened to me. I asked him a lot about my half-brother Lucas. My dad and Nathan would probably kill me if they heard me call him that but I couldn't help it. I was really interested in him. My uncle told me that Lucas plays basketball too and that he was really good. Apparently it was a trait that both him and Nathan inherited from my dad.

My dad sat close to the floor when we got to the gym while I went to the top of the bleachers to sit with my uncle.

"Hi Uncle Keith!" I gave him a hug.

He smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Hannah. How was dance?"

I sat down in the empty spot next to him. "It was good. We learned a new routine today so I'm pretty excited"

"That's awesome" he replied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "How is Lucas?" I asked after a while.

My uncle laughed. "Why do you always ask about him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I just want to know about him. You know, he is my brother and I've never said a word to the kid. I hope he doesn't hate me"

"He doesn't hate you. I promise you Hannah"

"Well good"

There was another long silence.

"GO NATHAN!! COME ON NATHAN!!" I heard Peyton yell from the sidelines. She was a cheerleader. She shook her pom poms and yelled for my brother while I sat there trying to figure out how someone like Peyton could be a cheerleader. I mean, she listens to the same kind of music I do, yet she sells out and cheers for guys who only want to get in her pants.

"Hey Hannah? You should be a cheerleader. I mean they dance right?" Uncle Keith said.

"Uh. Yeah. But hell no. I would never be a cheerleader. That's like selling your soul to the devil"

Uncle Keith laughed. "Is it now?"

"Yup. And I'm not ready for eternal damnation just yet"

He laughed again. "I guess that's a good thing"

We watched the game, cheering for the famous Tree Hill Ravens with my older brother as MVP. He got pushed up to the Varsity team our freshman year and basically took the team over. Although he wasn't captain, he should have been. Everyone knew it was his team.

My uncle pulled me aside after the game.

"Hannah, I'm going up to Karen's Café to see her and Lucas, you know say 'hey'. Do you want to go? I mean I know that it would be a little awkward but at least you could say that you've met Lucas"

I thought about it for a second. I looked down at the court. My dad was talking to Nathan, no doubt telling him how he could improve his game. He would kill me if he knew that I went to go meet this kid.

"Yeah. Just give me a second" I replied.

I walked down the bleacher stairs and stepped on to the court and walked towards my dad.

"Now Nathan, I know you played a great game but I think that if we trained a little harder you could-"

"Leave the kid alone Danny, this is his life, not yours" Coach Whitey Durham said to my dad as he passed by.

"Hey, Coach!" I said to him.

"Hannah! Good to see you" he patted my back and walked towards his office.

I stood right next to my brother for about five minutes totally unknown to my dad. "Hey, dad?" I asked finally.

"What is it, Hannah?" he replied not making eye contact.

"Um…I left my point shoes at the dance studio, Uncle Keith is going to take me to get them…I'll be home in a little while okay?"

"Yeah Yeah. Do whatever you want Hannah" he pushed me aside and walked with Nathan across the gym.

I stood there staring at them. I had the life every teenager dreams about. A parent that's always out of town, while the other one didn't care what the hell you did. Part of me was happy about that. But another part of me just wished he would actually be like, a parent. Someone that acknowledged the fact that he had another kid, one that wasn't basketball obsessed. While I watched them leave the gym without a thought about me I tried to keep the tears out of my eyes.

Uncle Keith saw that I was fighting back tears and put his hand on my shoulder. "You coming?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Let's go" I wiped my eyes and I walked ahead of him to the doors of the gym.

When we got to the café I approached the doors slowly. I was so nervous. I mean Lucas and Karen were like my family's arch enemies. And here I was walking in to the café for a cup of coffee like it was no big thing.

"Don't be nervous" Uncle Keith said to me.

"Ha! You try not being nervous when basically, if your dad and older brother found out you were here you'd be disowned"

Uncle Keith grabbed the handle of the door. "Well if I was you I would be happy to be disowned by them"

I laughed and entered the café.

Lucas, Karen, and some girl I had seen around school were sitting there eating.

"Hey Karen, Luke, Haley" Uncle Keith said.

"Keith, it's nice of you to drop by" Karen said

"Yeah. It is" Haley added.

Lucas got up and gave Keith a hug. "It's good to see you, Uncle Keith"

"You too, Luke" he replied.

All eyes were now on me. Which, trust me, is the most awkward thing in the world considering these people hated me.

"Uhh…You guys this is my niece, Hannah, umm…she decided to stop by with me tonight" My uncle told them.

"Hi!" Haley said very enthusiastically.

Karen was the next one to speak. "Hi, Hannah" she wasn't cold or angry like I thought she would be. She was really calm and sweet. "Why don't you guys sit down with us"

Keith and I sat down in the empty chairs at the table they were sitting at.

"Would you guys like some chili?"

Keith shook his head no.

"No thanks" I said politely.

Lucas still hadn't said anything to me. He was looking at me like I had three heads or something. I looked at the book that was next to his spot at the table, which happened to be one of my favorites.

"Julius Caesar. That's a great book." I said pointing at it.

"Yeah. I know" Lucas said. His tone wasn't completely cold but it was still a little harsh.

"Hannah's a big reader just like you, Luke" My uncle told him.

Lucas just nodded his head.

"Okay," Haley laughed a little. "I'm really sorry but I just have to ask: How is it that you're in our grade? Aren't you only like 14 or something?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Uhh…yeah. It's a long story. Um, basically when I was in third grade they tested me for this like academic thing, I don't know exactly what it was but they were originally going to have me go to a special school for like academically advanced kids for a couple of hours during the day, but it turns out I did really well on the tests and they decided to push me up two grades. So, I skipped fourth and fifth grade" I said.

"Ohhhh" Haley said.

"She's a prodigy" Uncle Keith said laughing.

I looked at him. "I hate when you call me that"

"Sorry…but it's the truth" he said to me quietly.

"Doesn't make it any less embarrassing" I retorted.

"It's okay" Karen said breaking the tension. "Haley's really smart. She tutors at the high school"

"Oh yeah?" I said. "I was thinking about signing up for that but then I decided against it. I don't think people would be happy being tutored by someone that's supposed to be a freshman"

Haley smiled. "I don't think it would be a problem. Come find me if you change your mind about it though" she got up and rinsed out her chili bowl at the sink. "Well I better get going. Mom's probably wondering why I'm not home yet. Bye you guys. And Hannah, it was nice to meet you"

"Thanks. You too" I said

She walked out of the café and Keith looked at me.

"She's a sweet girl" he said.

"Yeah" I said. "She seems nice"

Keith turned to look at Lucas. "So Luke, play any ball tonight?"

"Yeah I did. With Skills, Junk, and Fergie. I won." he laughed slightly.

"Did you now?" Keith asked. "That's a real shocker" he said sarcastically.

Lucas just laughed.

"So…" Uncle Keith started, trying to strike up a conversation. "Luke, Do you ever see Hannah at school"

Lucas just stared at me.

"Yeah. I see her around sometimes"

"Oh. Well, now maybe you guys can talk sometime"

Lucas laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, probably not"

"Why not?" Keith asked.

"Well, I mean look who she is Uncle Keith. You can't just bring her here and expect me to be friends with her" Lucas said, standing up. He now seemed to be getting a little bit angry at my being there. I just sat there quietly trying not to take his comments offensively.

"Lucas Scott!" Karen yelled. "Apologize right now!"

"No, mom. I'm not going to apologize for not wanting to be associated with them!" he yelled.

He said "them" like it was a bad thing. Like my family was a different species. I was now starting to get a little upset. I mean here I was minding my own business and this kid just goes off on a rampage because he hates my dad and my brother. I mean I have never ever done anything to Lucas to make him to hate me. I can understand him hating Nathan and my dad. I mean, half the time I hate them too, but this was ridiculous.

"Lucas, she has never done anything to you" Keith said calmly but still meaning it.

"That's okay Uncle Keith, I'm just gonna go." I said quietly, getting up out of my seat.

"No! Stop, Hannah" he said. I froze mid walk and turned to look at my uncle.

"Lucas, I know that Nathan and Dan have treated you like crap your whole life but Hannah has never once done anything to hurt you." Keith said sternly. "In fact, she asks about you all the time and always wants to know how you are. She hates the way her family treats you. She tells me all the time how she wishes our family history was different, how she wishes that you were in her life."

Lucas turned to look at me. His face slightly apologetic, although he said nothing.

Uncle Keith walked closer to Lucas. "It took a lot of courage for Hannah to even come here tonight. You did a good job of making her feel welcome. I'm sure she'll come around a lot more now." Keith said sarcastically. "Lucas, I know I'm not your dad, but I like to think of you as a son and I expect better from you" Keith turned away from Lucas and grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Hannah"

We walked out of the café into the chilly night and to my uncles car.

I didn't really say much during the ride home.

"I'm sorry about that" he said to me.

"You said he didn't hate me. You promised." I said looking at him.

"I know I did and he doesn't hate you. He just…he's had a tough life Hannah. Your dad and Nate have really been awful to him"

"Well they aren't nice to me either, Uncle Keith!" I yelled somewhat defensively.

"I know. I know."

"He acts like I've had this perfect life when I haven't and its not fair! He gets all pissy because daddy doesn't love him? Well guess what? Daddy doesn't love me either!"

Uncle Keith turned and looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Sorry" I said apologizing for my outburst.

When we finally got to my house I stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for taking me Uncle Keith" I said.

"You welcome, sweetie. I'm sorry about the things he said to you. I'm sure he feels really guilty"

I smiled. "Well good"

Uncle Keith laughed. "I'll see you later"

"Bye!" I shut the door and waved as he pulled out of my enormous driveway. After he drove away I walked up to my door and entered the house. My dad and Nathan were sitting on the couch talking. I sat down next to Nathan and listened to the conversation.

"Nathan, how could you jeopardize everything we've worked for just to get wasted and party on a stolen school bus?"

I laughed. "You stole a school bus?"

"Go to hell, Hannah!" he yelled at me.

I stood up to leave. "Already there, Nate, Already there" and I walked to my room without another word.

Later that night Nathan knocked on my door. "Come in" I answered.

"Hey I need to talk to you" he said in a voice I hadn't heard from him since…ever.

Since my brother wasn't being a jerk at the moment I decided that it wouldn't hurt if I was nice too. "What's up?" I asked.

He sat down on the edge of my bed. "So, I'm kind of failing a class and I'm barely passing my other classes"

I nodded. "Yeah…" I said waiting for him to get to the point.

"And Whitey said that if I don't start doing better in my classes then he's gonna bench me…"

"And you were wondering if I would help you in school so that you could pass your classes and get to play basketball, get a scholarship to Duke and then live life happily ever after as a pro" I rambled quickly.

He laughed at me. "Yeah. Kind of"

"Well, I'm sorry. But, I can't" I told him. I got up off my bed and went to my closet to pick out an outfit for the next day.

"Why the hell not?" he asked starting to get annoyed.

I turned around, away from my closet to face him. "Nathan, we don't get along. We never have. Let's face it, we never will. And your asking me to tutor you? Think about it. Your asking someone that you don't listen to about anything…ever…to try and help you with school. Were gonna end up getting aggravated at each other even more and to me, its not really worth it. I don't need you hating me anymore than you already do"

"I don't hate you" he said defensively.

I laughed and looked him straight in the eye. "Okay, not true, but we can pretend if you like" I turned back around and went back to looking through my closet.

"Hannah, I really need you" he said completely serious.

For the first time in my life I actually felt bad for him.

"Nathan, I really and honestly would if I knew that we would get along. But we won't. I met this girl today who works in the tutoring center at school. You should go talk to her tomorrow. Her name is Haley."

"Alright. Well I better go try to do some homework" he said.

"Whoa. That's a shocker"

He laughed. "I know right?" then he started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, Nathan?" I said.

He turned around to face me.

"I really am sorry" I said with seriousness.

"I know" he said sincerely and he walked away, shutting the door behind him.

That night I felt really bad about turning Nathan down when he really needed help. I knew I was right though. We would just end up hating each other and that really wasn't what I wanted. As much I say I despise my brother, part of me still wants his acceptance. I know its kind of weird considering how much we fight but the more I see him look at me like I'm a huge disappointment to the family, the more I want to prove him wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, while I was putting my things away in my locker, Lucas walked up to me.

"Hannah?" he said.

I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I was way out of line and I know that I shouldn't blame you for your brother being such an ass"

I laughed. "It's okay…I don't blame you. I would be mean to me too if I was in your situation"

"Well," he started. "That's really all I wanted to say…I'll see you around"

"Yeah" I said waving. "See ya"

When he walked away Peyton approached me.

"Why were you talking to him?" she questioned.

"Why do you care?" I asked spitefully.

"Don't give me that crap, Hannah…retract the claws and just answer the damn question"

"We were just talking about Nathan"

"What about him?"

I shut my locker. "He's an ass" I said simply and I walked away.

Later that day, at home, Nathan came to me.

"I think he's into Peyton" he said.

"Who? Who's into Peyton?" I asked totally confused.

"Lucas…"

"Oh Nathan…will you just leave the kid alone? Seriously its getting a bit old"

"No, Hannah. I won't. Not when I think he's into my girlfriend. I couldn't pick Peyton up today when her car broke down because I was at the gym" he started. I rolled my eyes. "So he towed her car and took her home"

"Oh my god! Nathan! You're right! They must be sleeping together! I mean why else would he give her a ride home?" I said sarcastically. "Oh, wait. I know. It's because her ass of a boyfriend wouldn't come pick her up because obviously bench pressing is more important to him than his girlfriend, which, by the way, he claims to love…"

"Cute" Nathan smirked. "No wonder you don't have any friends"

"Screw you! I have friends"

"Sorry, Hannah. Stuffed animals don't count"

I glared at him.

He put his hands up in defense. "Not my rules…"

He walked away grinning and I went into my dance room.

I was working on my latest dance routine for hours when Nathan and his friend Tim came in.

"Ew. Put some clothes on" Nathan said.

"No, don't!" Tim said, staring at me like I was a Christmas present.

Nathan and I both stared at him. "Shut up, Tim!" we both yelled at the same time.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

I just shook my head in disgust. "I am wearing clothes. These," I said pointing to my tight, half-tank and black shorts. "are called work out clothes"

"Whatever" Nathan said. "Me and Tim are going to that court down by the river"

I took a sip of my water bottle. "Okay…"

"Well, I was just telling you. Oh and dad called he said he'd be home in an hour or so"

I nodded. "Okay" I put my hair, which had been falling down, back up into a messy bun. "What are you going to that river court for?" I asked.

"We just got some business to take care of. See you later"

"Bye" I said as they left the room.

"Hey, Hannah," Tim said coming back into the room. "You're gonna dance for me sometime right?"

"Ew! Get out, Tim!" I said hitting him with each word.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled trying to cover himself in defense and then ran quickly out of the room.

**Tell me what you think...mkay?**


End file.
